Mémoires d'un violeur en série
by Allergictoeverything
Summary: L'homme n'est pas créé pour faire le mal, c'est un choix qu'il fait. J'ai fait ce choix chaque jour de ma vie. Désormais, les autres ne sont que des marionnettes que je manipule selon mon plaisir. Et c'est moi et moi seul qui décide quand couper les fils.
1. Prologue

**Hello ! Me voici de retour pour un nouveau début de fiction (good, continue à commencer des fictions sans jamais les finir excellent !) En ce qui concerne le rythme des parutions c'est la même histoire: L'inspiration ça vient et ça part et sans ça on ne peut bien évidemment rien faire, vous m'en verrai navrée.**

 **/!\Rappel /!\ Cette fiction abordera des thèmes assez sombres qui risquent d'heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes. Vous êtes prévenus et si cela ne vous plait pas vous n'avez qu'à tracer votre route dès maintenant :D. Le viol n'est en aucun cas un sujet à prendre à la légère, c'est un acte abominable, je n'en dirai pas plus d'ailleurs.**

 **Je tiens aussi à remercier du fond du coeur tout ceux qui me lisent, m'ajoutent en favoris ou en follow, m'écrivent une review vous n'avez pas idée comme cela me fait plaisir !**

 **Sur ce je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et bonne lecture !**

Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à Oda Eiichiro 

* * *

_Prologue._

 _._

 _._

 _Melancholia_ _._

 _._

 _._

 _« La torture, ça ne consiste pas seulement à faire mal, ça consiste à désoler un être jusqu'à ce qu'il soit très loin de l'espèce humaine. »_

 _-La petite marchande de prose._

 _[Daniel Pennac] 1989._

.

.

25 Novembre.

Aujourd'hui, je suis nostalgique. C'est rare quand ça m'arrive, alors j'en profite pour commencer à écrire.

Aujourd'hui, il fait beau. L'hiver arrive. Les feuilles jaunies et rougies par la saison passée s'évanouissent au grès du vent. Le temps annonce la neige, la météo l'annonce aussi.

Aujourd'hui, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'ai pris le métro. Sombre place ou tout ces minables gens cherchent absolument à s'entasser, qui poussent, qui suent, qui grognent comme des misérables chiens.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai trente-cinq ans. J'aurais très bien pu fêter ça avec une femme et des enfants ou encore avec des gars lambda sans cervelles dans un bar du coin mais non. Ce soir j'ai mieux à faire.

Aujourd'hui, je suis en manque. J'ai des pulsions à assouvir. Un bar, un croisement de rue, une boite de nuit, un lycée, un café. Peu importe. Tous les endroits sont bons pour trouver des proies.

Aujourd'hui, je suis rêveur. Je rêve d'une autre vie, d'une vie meilleure peut-être. Joyeuse, chaleureuse ou tout simplement heureuse. Néanmoins, je ne regrette pas ce que je suis, ce que je suis devenu.

Aujourd'hui, je commémore tous les crimes que j'ai commis, tous ces martyrs que j'ai torturé.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai peur de la mort. Ou peur de l'oubli, je ne sais pas, je ne sais jamais. Serait-ce pour cela que je débute ce monologue philosophique insensé ? Probablement, ou certainement. Au fond, je n'en ai aucune idée.

Aujourd'hui.

Hier était le début de ma décadence, demain sera peut-être la fin mais entre temps aurais-je pu laisser ne serait-ce qu'une trace, un témoignage, une confession ?

Donquichotte Doflamingo.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Hello tout le monde_! Le premier chapitre est arrivé ! C'est sur que je stresse un maaax, sachant que c'est la première fois qu _e j'aborde pleinement un sujet aussi... Violent ? Malsain ? Bon vous m'avez comprise._

 _J'ai aussi changé le titre en remplaçant par Mémoires d'un violeur en série, je pense que ça convient mieux._

 **Cette fiction est classée M (Nooon ? Pourquoi ? :o)**

 ** _Rappel:_** ** _LE VIOL N'EST EN AUCUN CAS UN SUJET A PRENDRE A LA LÉGÈRE ET JE NE CHERCHE EN AUCUN CAS A DÉCRIMINALISER CET ACTE BARBARE._** (Bon là après le combo Maj/Gras/Italique/Souligné on pourra pas me dire que c'était pas assez clair)

J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira, et je remercie comme toujours tout ceux qui me lisent, me follow, me mettent en favoris ou prennent la peine de m'écrire une review, z'avez pas idée comme ça motive ce genre de trucs ^^

Baah... Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et rendez-vous à la fin pour les réponses aux guest ^^

* * *

26 Novembre. 14h30.

Si je n'ai jamais supporté une chose, c'est bien ces harpies communément appelé femmes. Ces créatures répugnantes ayant pour passe temps favori la médisance. Vulgaires démons trompeurs déguisés en chastes anges. Dieu seul sait à quel point elles sont pénibles.

Néanmoins, j'admets tolérer les adolescentes. Ces doux êtres innocents et naïfs, transpirants la pureté à pleins nez. Ce sont les meilleurs, mes préférés. Cette lueur dévastatrice qui orne leurs regards juste après les avoir brisés est tout simplement jouissante.

Je ne me souviens que très brièvement de mon enfance. Possédant des parents aimants quoi que un peu trop niais et des domestiques à martyriser comme bon me semblait. J'ai toujours été gâté depuis mon plus jeune âge, c'est peut-être pour ça que je suis devenu un pourri au fond. Je me suis aussi pas mal amusé à torturer le chat de mes géniteurs. La vielle mégère qui servait de gouvernante s'amusait à le baptiser Chopper, c'était d'une débilité exécrable. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, cette bestiole serait à la rue depuis bien longtemps.

A mes 15 ans, j'avais tué le chien des voisins à coup de bâte de Baseball. Bon ce n'était pas vraiment mon but à la base mais le mal était déjà fait et puis qui le regrettera à part ces vieux croûtons sans intérêts ? De toute façon ce clébard l'avait peut-être bien mérité à force de beugler sans arrêts je crois, enfin peut-être pas.

Pourtant, à cet instant là, je m'étais senti bien, tellement bien, extrêmement bien même. J'avais l'impression de renaître, de revivre. Pendant son agonie, la terreur, l'effroi et l'horreur qui ornaient son regard étaient orgasmique. Cette découverte représentait la nuance de couleur dans le lugubre tableau qu'était ma vie d'adolescent bouillonnant d'hormones, un peu comme le sexe pour certains ou la cigarette pour d'autres. Mais je ne m'attendais en aucun cas qu'il crève sous mes mains. Ce regard vide après tant d'effort étaient d'une frustration inconsidérable. Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir, je voulais lui faire mal, pas lui offrir une délivrance.

Cette première expérience face à la mort m'avait assez bouleversé, le chien avait abandonné son masque de douleur et de désespoir et semblait désormais reposer en paix, il avait presque l'air… Heureux. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, J'étais peut-être dérangé, mais pas fou, enfin pas complètement. Je savais que si je le laissais là dans la ruelle en face de chez moi, des soupçons s'éveilleront, et là galère commencera. Je l'ai donc balancé dans le terrain vague du quartier. On aura qu'à dire que des voyous l'auront tabassé ou qu'une voiture lui était passé par-dessus, qu'est ce que je m'en foutais. Néanmoins, ce clébard m'aurait appris deux choses essentielles : j'aimais faire mal, très mal même, mais les meurtres ne m'intéressaient en aucun cas. Après cela, j'ai mis des pieds et mains pour virer le chat et je n'ai plus jamais touché un animal. Je pensais même que ma perversion s'était calmé, ou qu'elle avait disparu, au choix. Quelle connerie. La réalité étant tout autre. Cette rage était toujours enfouie au plus profond de moi et n'attendais que le bon moment pour apparaître et dévorer le peu d'empathie qui me restait.

Au fond, je ne viole pas pour l'acte sexuel, mais pour les marquer, laisser cette trace profonde et indélébile. J'aime les dominer, les maîtriser, les humilier. Les briser à vie. Le sexe n'est qu'une alternative pour les salir ou les ternir si on préfère.

Ça me fait justement penser à ce gamin avec qui je m'étais amusé il n'y'a pas longtemps. Aller je lui donnerai quinze piges à tout casser. Pas vraiment petit de taille ni trop dégelasse à regarder. Des cheveux aussi noirs que du charbon et un sourire à en faire perdre la tête. Je l'avais attrapé au détour d'une ruelle déserte en fin de journée –Il devait probablement rentrer chez lui- Et puis je l'ai pris. Je l'ai pris de la manière la plus brutale que possible. Le pauvre gosse n'avait même pas compris c'qui lui arrivait je crois. Après avoir jouis en lui, je sortais mon couteau, parce qu'après tout il fallait les marquer à jamais, de sorte qu'ils se souviennent de moi jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Je m'amuse souvent à dessiner toutes sortes de sourires sur différentes parties de leur anatomie mais généralement c'est le sein gauche pour les filles, et la cuisse droite pour les garçons. Je tache toujours de choisir un emplacement pas tellement voyant de façon qu'ils soient les seuls à les observer constamment, un peu comme une sorte de lien qui nous lie à jamais. Une fois mon affaire finie, je l'ai laissé seul gisant dans cette ruelle sombre, essayant de calmer ses sanglots sans succès, il ne s'était pas débattu non, il avait compris. Dorénavant, il ne sera plus jamais le même. Arrivé au bout de la ruelle je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à ce corps désormais mort de l'intérieur, du sperme et du sang coulant encore de son antre. Je l'avais visiblement fissuré de l'intérieur mais qu'est ce que j'en avais à foutre de toute façon, il n'avait qu'à se d'emmerder.

 _Et toi, t'en penserai quoi si tu voyais ce que je suis devenu ?_

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

3 heures du matin. J'attends le sommeil comme un condamné attend son bourreau. Alors je m'occupe avec ce que j' ai. Tout à commencer à un moment précis. Mes obsessions, mes penchants tordus, mes pulsions, tout ça avait naquis par la suite d'une série de circonstances hasardeuses qui avaient aboutis à cet événement. Sans méprise, je ne souhaite pas dire que c'est ce qui a provoqué ma folie, mais que c'est plutôt ce qui l'a accentué et forcé à voir le jour depuis l'incident du chien. J'avais 23 ans à l'époque, fraîchement obtenu ma licence en administration des affaires immobilières, ma vie était déjà tracée. J'obtiendrai certainement une maîtrise avec succès et peu de temps plus tard une formation foncière pour enfin devenir un prometteur immobilier de renom. Mes géniteurs étant prématurément morts, je possédais désormais un héritage à en faire rêver plus d'un : J'étais promis à un bel avenir.

C'était un Vendredi soir si mes souvenirs sont bons. Une de ces typiques soirées en boite ou l'alcool coule à flots et ou la musique résonne à en briser les vitres. J'étais là, je ne me souviens même pas pourquoi, mais c'était pour une raison, une certaine raison. Seul, assis dans ce comptoir face à la piste de danse. Ah ça me revient, je n'étais pas seul je m'en souviens. On m'avait accompagné, Crocodile qu'il s'appelait il me semble. C'était un de ces pseudos dealer qui refilait de la cocaïne à des gosses en quête de sensation, pas que ces saloperies m'intéressaient mais ce gars là émanait une de ces aura qui en faisait flipper plus d'un. Et comme le dit si bien le dicton, qui se ressemble s'assemble. Les opposés qui s'attirent n'étant qu'un ramassis de conneries instauré par les médias comme la Belle et la bête ou encore Cendrillon et j'en passe. Quelques sortes un gros cliché, qui n'a que de valeur que pour ces débiles qui y croit. C'en était pitoyable.

Je disais donc qu'il m'avait abandonné au comptoir et que je m'étais retrouvé seul et paumé dans cette foule de gens. La soirée s'annonçait bien.

-« J'te paye un verre coco ? » C'était une voix jolie, mais beaucoup trop aiguë qui avait prononcé ces mots. Le genre de voix qui avait tendance à donner un mal de crane horrible à la longue. Un coup d'œil à la propriétaire de cette voix me permis de reconnaître mon interlocutrice. Elle faisait partie du groupe de filles qui se trémoussaient langoureusement sur la piste de danse une demi-heure plus tôt et visiblement, elle avait jeté son dévolu sur moi. De près, je pouvais me permettre de la contempler comme il le devait. Rousse, des yeux bruns moqueurs, des formes à en faire bander un eunuque, et si j'en croyais la file de shoot amassé devant elle et son regard ailleurs, elle n'allait pas tarder à être soûle. Vraiment tentant, mais ce soir, j'étais d'humeur à expérimenter l'autre sexe, ou à me soûler jusqu'au coma éthylique. Ou les deux peut-être.

-« Sans façon. » Et puis sérieusement, ce surnom était d'un ringard épouvantable, ne lui avait-t-on jamais dit que l'utilisation de ce terme n'était valable uniquement qu'avec des prostituées âgées d'une cinquantaine d'année à la recherche de clients ?

On dirait bien que je l'ai offensée. Le regard qu'elle me lance ne présage rien de bon. Ses prunelles exprimaient un mélange de haine et de rage. Fallait croire que j'ai été le connard de trop de la soirée. Je n'y reviens pas, mes cheveux sont désormais trempés. Cette salope vient de me balancer le contenu de son verre. Décidément, ce soir là n'était vraiment pas mon soir.

Tandis que celle qui m'avait abordé quelques minutes plus tôt se relevait pour rejoindre son groupe d'amie en braillant toutes sortes d'injures incompréhensibles tout en titubant, je pris la direction des toilettes, pas que la douce odeur de la tequila me dérangeait mais il s'avérait que mes cheveux commençait à coller.

Ah les joies des toilettes pour hommes des boites de nuits. Entre les couples qui copulaient misérablement dans les cabines et les abrutis qui vomissaient leurs intestins on pouvait dire que je passais inaperçu. Après un passage sous le premier lavabo me tombant sous les mains et un coup d'œil à un miroir crasseux. J'avais l'air encore plus minable qu'au début, avec ma chemise souillée, mes cheveux mouillés et mon air consterné. Il ne manquerait plus que je me soûle à la bière pour compléter le tableau.

* * *

On dit que le regard est le reflet de l'âme, à vrai dire je n'ai jamais cru à ses conneries jusqu'à ce jour là. Ça va faire presque quinze ans que ça s'est passé et pourtant je m'en souviendrai comme si c'était hier. Je sortais des toilettes délabrées quand j'ai croisé son regard, c'était un de ses regards qui transperçait les cœurs comme des balles de pistolets, de ceux qui étaient plus tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir, sans chaleur ni vigueur mais avec cet arrière fond d'amertume et de férocité : C'était un de ses regards qui permettaient de lire dans l'âme des hommes. J'aurai bien aimé dire que si j'avais su tout ce que cette rencontre allait engendrer je me serai bien gardé de sortir cette nuit là ou de croiser son regard ou même de vivre comme j'ai vécu mais ce n'est pas le cas. Si c'était à refaire, je le referais encore et encore, encore et encore, tellement de fois encore que j'en vomirai mes tripes s'il faudrait parce que pour rien au monde je ne regretterai ce que j'ai vécu. J'ai toujours calculé chaque centimètre de ma vie au millimètre près, mais tu es l'imprévu qui à bouleversé ma vie et pour cela je t'en serai à jamais reconnaissant.

 _Tu m'as transformé en monstre et je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez._

 _Reviens-moi._

 _''La victime de la manipulation mentale ignore qu'elle est une victime. Les murs de sa prison lui sont invisibles, elle se croit libre.''*_

 _\- Aldous Huxley_

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici et j'attends avec impatience vos avis et je vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Réponses au guest:**

 **Marco ber:** Coucou ! Ta review me fait vraiment plaisir, et ouais faut croire que je fais souvent dans le même registre ^^ J'ai déjà lu 2-3 trucs sur le zosan, pas que j'apprécie pas mais j'y suis juste indifférente, tu suis ? ^^ Bon là sérieusement pour cette fiction je promet vraiment rien, c'est la première fois que j'écris un truc d'aussi.. glauque ? Mais ça va là j'ai un peu la trame en tête et j'essayerai d'écrit dès que possible (enfin si ça plait toujours heeein) En vrai, j'ai essayé d'écrire cette fiction de la même façon que Pensée d'un insomniaque (en marquant régulièrement l'incertitude, en montrant aussi à quel point le protagoniste est quelque peu non-conformiste [Ah parce que le viol c'est conforme ça ? -Rooh tagueule ]) Mais ça me rend super heureuse que t'apprécie ^^ . J'ai choisi Doffy parce que c'est le personnage qui me semblait plus apte à assumer ce rôle d'ordure à temps pleins, mais finalement j'ai peur de déboucher dans le ooc et je regrette un peu d'ailleurs ^^ Allez sur ce j'te remercie encore une fois et à la prochaine !

 **Perona1746:** Hey ! merci pour ta review eeeeeet non je n'ai pas prévu d'intégrer Zoro dans cette fiction enfin on sait jamais ^^ (Faudrait aussi q'je pense à écrire sur lui un jour) ^^


	3. Chapter 2

**Hellooo je m'excuse de mon absence qui est en partie du aux examens que j'ai passé en.. Janvier ? Enfin bon l'essentiel est que je suis là et que j'essayerai de garder un rythme de parution stable ^^**

 **On enchaîne donc avec le chapitre 2 de mémoire d'un violeur en série, qui ne je vous le cache pas vire au grand n'importe quoi à un certain moment mais bon on s'y fait à la longue ^^**

 **Je rappelle aussi que cette fiction est déconseillée aux âmes sensibles et que je n'oblige personne à me lire donc si cela ne vous plait pas oust! Du balais !^^**

 **Un groos groos merci à tout ceux qui me suivent, me follow et tout ces trucs là enfin bon vous connaissez la chanson je vous fais de grooos bisous et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Ally.**

* * *

02 : Va en enfer lecteur.

30 Novembre. 23h05.

24 Avril 2002.

Un jour comme les autres pour certains, une date insignifiante pour d'autres. Pour ma part, Ce fut l'aube de ma renaissance, ou tout simplement le commencement de ma réelle naissance. Le début de mon ascension si je puis le dire, ou plutôt l'écrire.

En toute honnêteté, cette journée représenta énormément pour ma personne. Il serait vain de rédiger des lignes et des lignes pour essayer de décrire ce que cet événement à engendrer en moi, je ferai donc simple en une phrase : Je découvris l'eldorado en ce jour-là, enfin bon, mon eldorado.

Cela peut paraître exagéré, mais je me souviens parfaitement de chaque détail, de chacune des émotions ressenties ainsi que de toutes les pensées qui avait traversé mon esprit ce jour là.

On m'avait souvent répété plus jeune de ne jamais suivre n'importe qui, n' importe où à défaut de mal finir. A l'époque, j'avais mis ça sur le compte d'inepties de parents aberrants, mais peut-être qu'en réalité ils n'étaient pas totalement à côté de la plaque que cela en avait l'air. Si cela se trouvait, ça aurait été cette dérogation débile qui aura causé ma perte -ou du moins ma réussite- après tout, tout dépendait du point de vue dans lequel on se plaçait.

Mes derniers souvenirs à propos de la soirée dont j'avais parlé quelques pages plus tôt auraient été les suivants : Après être revenu de ces toilettes dépravées, je me serais enfilé tout une bouteille d'alcool fort. En temps normal, je n'appréciais pas spécialement la boisson, c'était beaucoup trop fort à mon gout. Mais ce soir là, j'avais besoin de défouler la frustration qui était en moi, quelque chose m'avais filé du bout des doigts mais je ne savais pas encore quoi. Je recherchai quelque chose sans pour autant en connaitre sa nature. Un peu comme un adolescent en rut qui découvre la masturbation et qui recherche la jouissance sans pour autant connaitre le moyen d'atteindre son but. Maintenant que j'y pense, avant ma rencontre avec lui je n'avais jamais connu la jouissance au lit, je me contentais uniquement d'exercer une certaine pression sur des corps et d'éjaculer misérablement. Après avoir absorbé la dernière goute d'alcool qui me restait. Je me souvins avoir senti une paire de mains m'entrainer je ne sais ou, avant de perdre connaissance.

Dorénavant, je réserve l'alcool pour les soirs de blues et les jours de pluie. Le goût en reste toujours aussi infect mais j'ai appris à m'y habituer avec le temps. J'aime être soûl, c'est assez plaisant. J'aime boire pour vomir mes tripes, pour raconter toutes sortes de conneries invraisemblables, pour me fondre dans la masse, pour ressentir du chagrin comme un peu tout le monde. J'aime boire parce qu'il n'y a que dans ces moments là que je me permets d'être un homme parmi tant d'autres.. Ce soir est un soir de blues, je me lève de ce pas chercher une bouteille à vider. Il ne me reste que du rhum. Il faudrait penser à refaire mon stock. Ça vient de Martinique, il parait. Peu importe.

J'ai toujours apprécié lire de la bonne littérature de temps à autre. Un peu comme un vin de bonne qualité qu'on déguste ou une douce mélodie dont on savoure la résonance. Pourtant, je n'ai pas la prétention de me qualifier comme étant un grand lecteur, je connais les bases de la littérature ainsi que ses piliers, mais ça s'arrête là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je parle de ça ici, cela n'aidera aucunement à la ''compréhension'' de ces mémoires. Mais j'ai besoin de faire une pause, de parler de la pluie et du beau temps histoire de faire une période de transition si on veut. Aujourd'hui, il a plu. Ça n'intéressera pas le lecteur enfin si toutefois il y'a lecteur. Je ne sais pas si ce que j'écris en ce moment même sera lu dans quelques années, s'il sera conservé comme étant une pièce à conviction je ne sais même pas s'il sera détruit sur un coup de tête ou dévoilé au grand jour par caprice. En ce moment, le lecteur doit penser que je suis fou, mais c'est juste que je suis un peu soûl, un peu beaucoup même. A hypocrite lecteur ! Mon semblable ! Mon frère ! Dans 6 mois, 5 ans, 10 ans, tout un siècle. Un jour viendra, les vices te tirerons par tes minables tripes pour dévorer les parasites que forme ton être. Ne l'oublie pas lecteur, l'être humain est condamné à être libre et c'est bien là son plus terrible péché.

04h15.

Réveil brusque. Je découvre ce que j'ai inscrit il y'a quelques heures, c'est plutôt drôle de lire ce ramassis de lignes insensées, j'aurai très bien pu déchirer la page mais je laisse, je n'ai pas le cœur à ça. Quoi que j'apprécie l'idée de m'adresser directement au lecteur, au récepteur, à l'ami imaginaire, appelons ça comme nous voudrons, je prends note. Quoi qu'il en soit pressons-nous, je n'ai plus le temps il faut que j'aille le faire, mais avant ça je tiens à écrire un peu.

Frère lecteur as-tu déjà connu la véritable douleur ? Je ne parle pas de cette sensation subjective généralement transmis par le système nerveux. Je parle de la souffrance, la vraie. Celle qui avec le temps devient de plus en plus intense, de plus en plus violente. Je la connais moi. Celle-ci n'est provoquée ni par l'anxiété, ni par la haine et encore moins par l'ennui mais par le manque. _Sil te plait._ Ça suffit je n'aime pas me lamenter, et puis le lecteur ne s'intéresse pas à mes remords mais au pourquoi du comment. Le lecteur veut assouvir sa curiosité malsaine. Le lecteur n'est pas si différent de moi au final. Le lecteur est pervers, ou du moins, tout autant que moins. Je suis d'humeur clémente en ce moment, je ne te ferai donc pas mijoter d'avantage, et à partir de cet instant même ou je t'écris, projetons-nous quatorze ans et quelques mois en arrière.

Encore assommé par la belle cuite que je m'étais fait la veille, une douce mélodie me parvint et me fît sortir de l'état comateux dont j'étais. Si je devais la décrire, je dirai qu'elle résonnait amèrement et ce, malgré la douceur des notes, elle était teintée d'une indéniable mélancolie.

Peu à peu, je réussi à retrouver connaissance et par ailleurs à renouer avec la réalité. La première chose à laquelle je pensai ce jour-là fut que j'avais une affreuse migraine. De celles qui marquent les lendemains de soirées alcoolisées et les débuts de gueules de bois, dieu seul sait ce que j'aurai donné à ce moment-là pour de l'aspirine et de l'eau minérale. La seconde pensée qui traversa mon esprit fut que j'avais mal, le simple contact de l'air contre ma peau suffisait à l'irriter. Dans quoi m'étais-je encore embarqué ? Etais-je allé trop loin la nuit précédente ? Si cela se trouvait j'aurai très bien pu me battre avec un autre soûlard, résultat des courses je me retrouvais à payer les pots cassés. Ou bien m'étais-je trouvé une personne pour la nuit et que celle-ci était allé trop fort ? Il m'était arrivé d'avoir affaire à des femmes ayant des tendances quelques peu particulières dirons-nous. Mon dos avait été labouré plus d'une fois, et je ne comptais plus les marques qui parsemaient mon torse une fois le plaisir accomplit.

Lorsque mes paupières s'élevèrent, la première chose que j'aperçu fut le plafond. Il était blanc. Celui-ci était décliné d'une nuance particulière. C'était un de ces blancs beaucoup trop morose pour paraitre immaculé mais pas assez pour virer vers le grisâtre. A cette époque, j'avais pris pour habitude de toujours regarder les plafonds des endroits ou je me rendais, pas pour une raison particulière ou quoi que ce soit, c'était juste comme ça. Une sorte de reflexe si on voulait. Mine de rien, je me sentais plutôt bien. Je m'étais même permis de philosopher exceptionnellement. _Profitais-je de la vie comme il se le devait ? A quoi aboutirai mon existence ? Irai-je au paradis ? Ou au contraire devrai-je être condamné aux flammes de l'Enfer ?_ _Est-ce que ces choses là existaient au moins ?_ Ma réflexion était en réalité nettement plus approfondie, mais cela n'intéresse pas le lecteur, maintenant que j'y pense, je réalise à quel point j'étais naïf et inconscient à l'époque. Je crois bien qu'à ce moment là, il restait quand même en moi une once désespoir, une partie ancrée en moi qui me murmurait secrètement qu'un jour je pourrai, que je réussirai, que je connaitrai peut-être ce que tout ces gens qualifient comme étant le bonheur. Quelle connerie. Heureusement que j'ai ouvert les yeux depuis. Je m'éloigne, retournons à nos moutons veux-tu. Tandis que j'étais plongé dans ma méditation, je remarquai que la douce mélodie qui flottait dans l'air s'était arrêté et que des bruits de pas semblaient s'approcher c'était surement ma conquête d'un soir qui devait arriver. Quelques secondes se sont écoulées avant l'ouverture de la porte et accessoirement _son_ arrivée. L'arrivée du changement, de la révolution qui aller œuvrer en moi. Qui sait, si j'avais su tout ce que ces quelques pas allaient provoquer j'aurai peut-être pris quelques secondes pour philosopher de plus.

Ou peut-être pas, enfin on sait jamais final.

Oh, et enfaite lecteur, je te maudis du plus profond de mon âme. Je t'attends au tournant lecteur, ne l'oublie pas. Ne l'oublie jamais.

* * *

 **Paulie: Yosh ! Merci pour ton adorable review ! Un peu de patience ce personnage clé ne tardera pas à arriver (enfin bon tout dépend de l'inspi ^^)**

 **Grand chose: Ta review me fait plaisir mais je ne sais quoi te répondre hormis..merci ?**

 **MarcoBer: Ah que coucou Bob ! Merci pour ta review j'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur du premier ^^ Ouais bon tu sais au point ou on en est j'peux même plus me reprocher le fait qu'il soit ooc X)**


End file.
